Map My Moles, Please
by selachophobia
Summary: One-shot: Stiles has the lusty lust for Derek. Derek has laid claim to all of Stiles' moles. Now Derek wants the sexy sex with Stiles? (This story is late night madness. May be prequel to "Freakin' Pustules, Man", but I'm not totally sure. I am sure that I love Sterek though!)


**AN: This just happened. I don't even know. It's probably the sexiest thing I've ever written, but certainly not explicit or anything. Moles somehow leads to Stiles and Derek practically grinding up on each other. So. It's late at night and who knows how I'll feel about this story in the harsh morning light... lol**

* * *

Stiles could sense Derek in his room before he even walked upstairs. He usually came over some time after school, so he was probably worried and crap that Stiles was late coming home. Of course, if Stiles had put any thought into it, he would have realized Derek might want to know when he was busy with appointments and stuff.

His door opened as Stiles reached the top step and then he had a super up close view of upset wolf man. The scent of his sexiness was _rolling_ off his very large (and very sexy) body and into Stiles' nostrils, causing serious "meltage" of the brains. Not that this was a new feeling for Stiles or anything.

He was ready to do some, _ahem_ , _adjusting_ in his corduroys, but then he caught the look on Derek's face. It was a very interesting mixture of anger, anxiety, with a pinch of lust. Maybe that last one was just wishful thinking though.

"Hey, what's wrong, wolfy?"

Derek immediately tried to clear his expression, but his default of repressed rage was not covering the worry.

Trying to soothe the werewolf, he dropped his shoulders and tilted his head to show his neck. Derek took the opportunity to dip his face towards Stiles' and then gently snuffled along the side of his pale neck. After a slight pause, Derek looked back into Stiles' eyes, questioning.

Stiles barely held back a completely unmanly squeak when the sexy wolf man pulled at the neck of his plaid shirt and tried to look down it. However, once the shirt was magically unbuttoned and pulled off his scrawny-ass body, the squeak made its way out of his mouth. The whole thing was a much steamier scene in Stiles' dirty mind. But Derek was _not_ checking out his bod with any sexual intent. It was very… clinical. And _frantic_ , surprisingly.

Then Derek found the gauze on his back. _Oh._

He turned Stiles around again and frowned, you know, all "sourwolfy".

Instead of actually using full sentences like normal people, Derek grunted a question mark (if that was even possible). Stiles used his mouth to make actual words. "I had that dermatology appointment today. Thought I told you. But yeah, I had to get two of my zillion moles removed."

Wolf man sort of made a grumpy sound.

So Stiles continued. "Doctor said they were like, pre-cancerous or whatever. Looked funny, basically. So he just, like, cut them off of me."

That earned him a… whimper? With wide eyes, Stiles watched Derek pull him closer to nuzzle his neck again with a frowny face. Then he was turned around and assumed Derek was nuzzling the little gauze squares taped onto his back. It was very, _very_ strange. But really kind of nice.

The puffs of warm air on his skin suddenly stopped and Stiles' face dropped in disappointment. But then the werewolf actually spoke.

"Why?"

Stiles blinked. "Um. Just kinda explained that already. Remember?"

"But…"

"Dude, what's up with you? It's not like I'm horribly injured or anything. Calm down. It's really not a big deal." He added lightly, "It's not like two little moles will be missed. I mean, they're kinda all over my body."

But Derek did not laugh with him.

In, like, the _smallest_ voice he has _ever_ heard from this wolf's muzzle, he said, "But I like them. _All_ of them."

There were a few beats of total silence. Well, except for Stiles' heart trying to jump out of him. That sounded pretty freaking loud to him.

"So… what?"

Derek did not seem to want to have this conversation, but it was already happening. Stiles could _not_ let something like this go.

"You like my _moles_? Is that what you're saying? Why? How? Huh?"

Stiles held on to the man as he tried to back away.

"Dude. _Derek_. Talk to me. What's going on?"

And suddenly the anger was back. Derek bared his fangs and yanked his arms from Stiles' grip. Not that it would take much strength to pull away from his puny human hands, but the wolf was clearly going for dramatic.

"No! I do _not_ want to talk about it, _dude_. I'm going for a fucking run if that's okay with you."

"Hey! What are you even mad about? You're all over the place! This isn't even a big deal or anything. So just calm the fuck down, would you?"

They were both breathing heavily now. Panting with loads of emotions that did not even make sense to either of them.

Stiles could recognize one of his emotions quite clearly. It was very familiar to him. Especially when Derek was involved. _Especially_ a verbal, enraged, passionate Derek. His breathing was uneven for a different reason now. And he _really_ wanted to fix his pants situation, as they were currently uncomfortable in the… frontal region.

It was one of those things though. Stiles forgets sometimes that wolf man has real wolfy senses and all. So when Derek's nose twitches and he suddenly stares at Stiles, _through_ Stiles, it clicks for both of them.

With an apparent flood of confidence, Derek slowly smirks and his eyes are a dark red. Stiles is _very_ interested in what was going to happen next.

"I like your moles. No, I _love_ your moles. Every. Single. One." He licks his lips and adds, "They belong to me. Each mark is mine."

When Stiles tried to snap back that they were, in fact, _his_ moles because they were on _his_ body, Derek snarled, "You can't just take them away from me!"

"Why are you so attached to my moles? You just like me for my body, really, is that it? You're such a dick! I don't even get why you're mad!"

Derek lost most of his anger and drooped slightly. He kept his gaze anywhere but on Stiles' face. It was somewhat boyish, which was weird to see on Derek.

"I just… You weren't here. Then you smelled like hospital. And you're hurt. I don't like that," he pouted. "Plus, I never even got to, like, see all your moles. And I kinda want to. _Really_ want to. Maybe those two moles would've been my _favorites_ or whatever, you know?"

"…Are we seriously having this conversation? This can't be real life. I mean, sexy wolf man Derek is using a shit ton of words? Not real." Stiles even closed his eyes and concentrated on waking up from this crazy weird dream or whatever it was.

"Well, I didn't _plan_ on talking about this, but you had to go and mess everything up." And a second later, Derek smirked again. "'Sexy wolf man'?"

"Hey, we're talking about your mole fetish here. Besides, you know how you look. Asshole."

Derek poked at Stiles' (manly) blush and laughed when he was swatted. But he got his own little pinkness when Stiles asked him if he only wanted to see his moles or if he wanted to do _something else_ too. It made the boy do a full body wiggle with excitement, like a puppy. _Derek totally wants my bod!_

"So. Now that we've discovered that you want to do dirty things to me, what do we do now?"

A little part of Stiles was worried Derek was not so interested in, like, multiple lusty escapades, and just wanted to be a big, controlling, Alpha jerk. He really had only expressed wanting to map his moley body. Sexy sex was not mentioned, unfortunately.

"Are you even interested in me? As a person? Or is this some weird experiment to count how many moles I have? Because I can understand how that might seem like an interesting thing to do, just for stupid fun. I mean, I-"

Wolfy stepped up to Stiles and ran his paws all over his paleness. Then he hooked his fingers into his belt loops and tugged. Stiles tilted his head perfectly for Derek to ever so gently kiss him.

For their first kiss, it was not aggressive like Stiles had always imagined. But it was just as passionate as he could ever have hoped.

The softness of Derek's lips was so unexpected. His rough hands had moved to hold Stiles close to his own chest.

So. Derek was a surprising mixture of hard and soft. At the moment, more _hard_ than soft, as Stiles was learning quickly.

"I want to know you, inside and out. We'll start with your moles. I want to nibble at each and every one, learn which ones are on your most sensitive spots, and-"

Stiles cut him off with a loud moan and insistent push of his sharp hips. " _Derek_. I love that you, like, talk now and everything. But please shut up. I want you. You want me. I need you to put that sexy wolf man body to good use and get down to doing the dirty with me. Deal?"

His only answer was a smile that could literally cause Stiles' pants to just spontaneously combust. Stiles even felt a little like he was melting.

Now he just had to make sure he kept " _I love you!_ " from accidentally spewing out of his big ol' gob as Mr. Sexy turned his brain to mush…

* * *

 **AN2: Now that I think about it, this story could sort of be connected to "Freakin' Pustules, Man". Maybe its** **prequel? Vaguely pre-"let's get weird"? Dunno.**


End file.
